


air catcher

by rulethecourt (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Probably ooc, Song Lyrics, yams is the bestest friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rulethecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> i wont fall in love with falling </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	air catcher

**Author's Note:**

> v rushed and probably full of errors because im ratty and cant write well even though i want to be able to
> 
> lyrics used are from air catcher by twenty one pilots

_i don't fall slow like i used to_  
_i fall straight down_  
_you've stolen my air catcher_  
_that kept me safe and sound_

kageyama has created whirlpools in tsukishima’s life when before there was nothing but stilled water.

he has started to pollute his dreams with his small smiles, concentrated stare and pin pointed accuracy.

he so sinfully infiltrated his daydreams with his hair that looked so lusciously soft, he couldn’t help but want to run his fingers through it endlessly.

_my parachutes will guide me_  
_safely to ground_  
_but now the cord's not working_  
_and i see you staring me down_

tsukishima couldn’t stop looking at him. kageyama was mesmerising, the way he’d so effortlessly yet calculatedly set the ball to hinata or asahi or tanaka. the way he’d so perfectly run and jump to hit his serve.

there are millions and millions of volleyball setters dotted around the globe, millions and millions of boys with slate blue eyes and silken black hair, millions and millions of players with the number nine on their jersey.

none of them compared to him.

_i won't fall in_  
_love with falling_  
_i will try to avoid_  
_those eyes_

tsukishima didn’t really mean the scathing remarks he’d used since they’d met. when people treat others the way that they do, you have to create a defence mechanism and his was to try and use people’s weaknesses against them. he knew it was an unhealthy one and tried to condition himself out of it.

the first time he says: “well done, kageyama” instead of “well done, king”; he is overwhelmingly proud of his small victory.

(across the net, kageyama’s ears burned red at the use of his name and so did tsukishima’s own)

_i think you would beat_  
_the moon in a pretty contest_  
_and the moon just happened to be_  
_the very first thing that i missed_

kageyama was harbouring a crush the size of 1,000,000,000 volleyballs. (he cursed himself for the stupid analogy). 

he was an asshole — an irritatingly attractive one at that, with his sandy blonde hair, beautifully golden eyes framed by his glasses. (kageyama may have a thing for boys who wear glasses). he was taller than him too, slightly towering over him whenever they were next to each other.

kageyama wanted to be next to him more. his warm, golden aura made his chest swim with desire and clouds of pure, unadulterated affection despite the cold and salt laced words that would occasionally be fired at him. they didn’t affect him, due to the fact that he could so easily shoot them straight back at him. 

_i was doing fine on my own_  
_and there wasn't much i lacked_  
_but you've stolen my air catcher_  
_and i don't know if i want it back_

ever since kageyama was young, he avoided others. he has never been good at making friends and hasn’t usually desired to. he could do everything himself.

much less, kageyama has longed to talk to someone in a romantic sense. the only person he could remember was iwaizumi in his first year of middle school, when he was so young and dumb and his line of sight was blocked by the ace’s ability. looking back, it was probably just admiration of his upperclassman, but nevertheless.

he wanted to hold tsukishima’s hand, have him lay against his chest and lay against his too, have him press disgusting, sickeningly sweet kisses to the crown of his head and do the same to him.

kageyama threw his volleyball so hard and high that it hit the ceiling. he was so pathetic, feeling this way for a start, the stupid cliché, what is he, a prepubescent girl fawning over the latest idol? but he also hated how he was falling for such an unapproachable boy, preserved in a layer of thick ice. 

_i won't fall in_  
_love with falling_  
_i will try to avoid_  
_those eyes_

they couldn’t even look at each other for the most parts, catching each other’s glances and stormily looking away. both of them thought that they were doing this out of contempt and their pining destroyed them from the inside out. 

everyone on the team had noticed the change in the air, a green aura seemed to cloud the setter and the middle blocker. the result of the cool blue from kageyama and the cosy yellow radiating from tsukishima.

_'cause i'm not sure_  
_i want to give you_  
_tools that can destroy_  
_my heart_

tsukishima had issues with trust, the situation with his brother not helping much. but he knew and he wanted to trust kageyama with everything he had. he would never admit this to anyone, except maybe yamaguchi. his best friend was too perceptive for his own good.

yamaguchi smiled when he tsukishima confided in him, and gave him advice as best he could. knowing tsukishima for as long as he had, he knew something was bothering him, he had a certain look in his eyes that he got when ever he was trying to conceal his feelings. he had hints in his mind toward the nature of them, tsukishima was like an open book to him. he hugged him close to his chest, the tall idiot suffering close to his ribcage.

he would always protect his best friend and his feelings, knowing kageyama could be good for him, if not recognising that they might need a lot of help in the way of communication. when talking to hinata, he found out of kageyama’s situation too. he had also confided in his best friend, hinata not quite understanding why anyone would voluntarily be with tsukishima, but supporting him all the while.

_and i just don't say_  
_what you want to hear_  
_so i'll write my fears_  
_and i don't believe_  
_in talking just to breathe_  
_and falling selfishly_

they had grown sick of this, pining so uselessly over each other. they both decided they had to take action, even if the end result hurt them. 

_i won't fall in_  
_love with falling_  
_i will try to avoid_  
_those eyes_

they met in the street, taking the way to the others home quickly.

looking at his face so deeply, the way he’d so desperately wanted to, tsukishima noticed an uncharacteristic pale pink blush on the apples of his cheeks. it was so perfectly positioned, as if it had been placed there by choice via a make up artist. his black eyelashes brushed his cheeks every time he did a long, hard blink. 

he took a deep breath and said 

_but now i'm here_  
_to give you words_  
_as tools that can destroy_  
_my heart_

“will you date me, kageyama?”

“yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please scream at me over any grammatical mistakes apart from the lack of caps in the comments


End file.
